Yukari Yakumo
frame|right Introduction Yukari Yakumo, the violet sleepy mistress and a boundary youkai who can manipulate all boundaries. One of the oldest youkai beings in Gensokyo, Yukari is whimsically antagonizing and overbearingly dubious in personality when she's not busy sleeping, though her nine tailed fox Shikigami named Ran Yakumo often acts in her stead. Advantages: Yukari has superb chip damage which combines well with spellcard canceling to produce a momentum based offense that tends to wear down opponents. Excellent ground-to-air options and solid defensive counters provide frequent opportunities to break opponent pressure or prevent it from starting. With arguably the best pushing power in the game Yukari is highly effective at putting the opponents in the corner. Her superb projectiles are excellent in firefights and help her draw cards quickly. Finally her above average reach in physical attacks helps keep her opponent’s honest during pressure. Disadvantages: Yukari has arguably the worst aerial melee in the game. Her large hitboxes in many condition combined with low speed combine to form a large vulnerability. A high consumption on spirit to generate pressure combined with difficulty in reaching high altitudes due to inefficient flying also tends to leave Yukari drained of spirit frequently. Finally without any airtight pressure and a lack of reliability in high damage combos Yukari also has difficulty in converting many opportunities into high damage returns. Hisoutensoku Changes Temporary section to mark notable changes. Uniques: Yukari's unique properties still exist. Melee: All of Yukari's melee section moves have the same damage/proration/limit. j.5A is now much more difficult to connect to standing 5A. 2A now does .33 spirit orbs on wrongblock, was .5, is now again .5 as of 1.02. New move, 4A. Frame changes: 5A: -1f startup, +1f recovery. j.5a +2f active. 66C: -2f startup, +2f active. Bullets: Yukari's normal bullets have the same damage/proration/limit. Frames uncertain. B bullets now do reduced spirit damage on block. Was .1 per kunai, is now .075 per kunai. All of Yukari's aerial C bullet attacks leave her in a state of input blackout for a period of time that ignores all buffering. The cause of this is uncertain. Specials: New moves: Boundary Between Mind and Foot, Gazing Eye of Transformation, Chimera's Wing. Open, Lamented Box of Urashima: The tombstone now appears higher, levels increase the falling speed. Bewitching Bait: Is now air usable. Ghostly Butterfly Hidden in Zen Temple (B version): The opponent can no longer air tech after being hit by this move. Spells: Boundary "Quadruple Barrier: No longer has early invulnerability. "Shikigami "Ran" now does .05 spirit orbs per hit on block, down from .1. Boundary "Objective Border" more powerful due to new stage scaling, now lasts less than 40% as long as it did in SWR, and now depletes .2 spirit orbs on block, down from .45, constituting one of Yukari's largest adjustments. New Spell: Demon Eyes "Laplace's Demon" Combos: Yukari's midscreen bread and butter (5AAA 5B 2C hjc.# j.5B j.6D j.5A 5AAAA) is now only doable with hjc.8 and is much harder to link j.5A to 5AAAA. New comboability with 3A 5B 236B (Open, Lamented Box of Urashima) due to increased height of appearance. Unique/Special Properties Hoverdash: Yukari’s ground dash (D6) hovers slightly above the ground. This allows her to dash over some low physical attacks. However Yukari’s hitbox is turned horizontal during the dash which makes her extra vulnerable to wide physical attacks, such as Alice’s 6A. The only other character with a hoverdash is Iku. Non-continuous dash: Yukari’s ground dash (D6) is non-continuous. At the end of her dash she will cease to graze. This makes grazing through some situations much more difficult, such as royal flare or some spellcards in story mode. The only other characters without a continuous dash are Youmu and Suwako. Wallport or Walldashing: Yukari is able to press 44 or D4 with her back against the corner to teleport to the other side of the screen. The teleport has startup invulnerability but is a lengthy move with significant recovery when landing on the other side. Regardless this ability can be incredibly powerful and trivialize some attacks such as Suika’s Missing Purple Power. No other character can do this. Wake-up Teleport/Roll: When knocked down Yukari will fade into the ground before reappearing at the selected wake-up location. This reduces the ability of your opponent to set up proper okizeme. Suwako has a similar technique. Normal Moves Close 5A: Yukari strikes the opponent with a fan in a half-jab, half-chop motion. Damage: 200 | Proration: 980 | Hits: Middle | Hitbox: Along and Below Yukari’s Arm, around Yukari’s fan | Frames: 19, 8,3,8 | Limit: 0 | Notes: Begins dial A combo. Close 5AAAA: ‘Dial A Combo’ Two close 5A’s followed by a boundary slash and a parasol slam. Third A: Yukari slashes with her hand opening a boundary which rips into the opponent. Damage: 450 | Proration: 920 | Hits: High | Hitbox: An area between Yukari’ chin and knees 1 character width in front of her. | Frames: 30, 8,2,20| Limit: 0 | Notes: Last chance to cancel dial A combo. Fourth A: Yukari slams her opponent with her parasol. Damage: 800 | Proration: 800 | Hits: High | Hitbox: From Yukari’s chest/waist to the middle of the parasol. The end dome and ornament of the parasol do not have a hitbox. | Frames: 42, 16,4,22 | Limit: 40 | Notes: Wallslams when opponent is near the corner. 4A: Yukari strikes the opponent with a fan in a half-jab, half-chop motion. Damage: 200 | Proration: 980 | Hits: Middle | Hitbox: Along and Below Yukari’s Arm, around Yukari’s fan | Frames: 19, 8,3,8 | Limit: 0 | Notes: Exactly like Yukari's close 5A, except it can only combo into itself and will not start Dial A. Far 5A: Yukari sweeps her foot along the ground kicking up a wave of black miasma. Damage: 550 | Proration: 920 | Hits: Low | Hitbox: From the ground to Yukari’s knees in height and two character widths in front of her.| Frames: 25, 10,3,12 | Limit: 0 | Notes: Can be very difficult to see on some stages/weather making the range deceptive. Drains one spirit orb on wrong block. 2A: Yukari performs a crouching backhand with an open fan. Damage: 200 | Proration: 980 | Hits: Low | Hitbox: Rectangle from Yukari’s knees/shoulder extending slightly beyond her fan | Frames:24, 8,2,14 | Limit: 0 | Notes: Has deceptive range. Drains .5 spirit orbs on wrongblock. 3A: Yukari reclines in a boundary while kicking up traffic signs. Damage: 850 | Proration: 850 | Hits: Low then Middle | Hitbox: Follows the ‘No’ sign and its pole, the yellow sign does not have a hitbox surrounding it. Begins hitting low over a wide area, but ends narrow/tall and hitting middle.| Frames: 40, 12,2,4,21 | Limit: 40 | Notes: Launches the opponent. On counter-hit the opponent is sent flying. Yukari’s own hitbox is greatly reduced in height while performing this move. Drains one spirit orb on wrongblock. 6A: Yukari lances the opponent with her parasol. Damage: 800 | Proration: 800 | Hits: High | Hitbox: From Yukari’s chest/waist to the middle of the parasol. The end dome and ornament of the parasol do not have a hitbox. | Frames: 40, 14,4,22 | Limit: 40 | Notes: Wallslams when opponent is near the corner. Exactly the same as the fourth hit of dial A excluding 2 frames less startup. Drains one spirit orb on wrongblock. 6A: Yukari gathers her strength briefly then lances the opponent with her parasol. Damage: 900 | Proration: 800 | Hits: High | Hitbox: From Yukari’s chest/waist to the middle of the parasol. The end dome and ornament of the parasol do not have a hitbox. | Frames: 49, 19,4,26 | Limit: 40 | Notes: Guardcrushes when blocked low. Opponent will be knocked very far back and usually wallslammed with or without counter-hit. Dashing Moves 66A or D6A: Yukari dashes forward before sliding to her back while kicking upwards, which slashes open a boundary. Damage: 600 | Proration: 850 | Hits: High | Hitbox: Slightly larger than the visible slash. | Frames: 37, 12,2,23 | Limit: 0 | Notes: Causes the opponent to reel when struck as a counter-hit. Drains one spirit orb on wrongblock. 66B or D6B: Yukari dashes forward then leaps into a twisting roll that ends in a roundhouse kick. Damage: 550 | Proration: 900 | Hits: High | Hitbox: Area above and around Yukari’s foot. The trail her foot leaves can be deceiving. | Frames: 30, 13,4,13| Limit: 0 | Notes: Groundslams when countering opponents from the air. Yukari is slightly above ground level for the duration of this move, enabling her to jump over some low attacks. Drains one spirit orb on wrongblock. 66C or D6C: Yukari dashes forward then slides into a boundary and kicks up traffic signs. Damage: 950 | Proration: 900 | Hits: Low then Middle | Hitbox: Follows the ‘No’ sign and its pole, the yellow sign does not have a hitbox surrounding it. Begins hitting low over a wide area, but ends narrow/tall and hitting middle. | Frames: 52, 12,6,34 | Limit: 40 | Notes: Grazes. Is slower, does more damage, and has more recovery than Yukari’s normal 3A. The opponent is also launched more horizontally than vertically. Guaranteed wallslam on counter-hit. Drains one spirit orb on wrongblock. ** Aerial Moves j.5A: Yukari does a twisting roll that ends in a roundhouse kick. Damage: 450 | Proration: 920 | Hits: High | Hitbox: Area above and around Yukari’s foot. The trail her foot leaves can be deceiving. | Frames: 34, 10,6,18| Limit: 0 | Notes: A weaker and slower version of 66B. Drains one spirit orb on wrongblock. j.6A: Yukari twirls in the air and kicks while gliding forward, slashing open a boundary with her foot. Damage: 800 | Proration: 850 | Hits: High | Hitbox: From Yukari’s closer knee to he parasol extending 4 body lengths. Is vertically offcenter being mostly higher than the slash and does not strike the full length of the boundary, including the area behind her. Very deceptive hitbox. | Frames: 61, 12,4,45| Limit: 40 | Notes: Wallslams when near corner, especially on counter-hit. Yukari will maintain some of her momentum while this move starts up, causing her to ‘sink’ in some cases. Once the move is performed all momentum is canceled for most of the recovery. Drains one spirit orb on wrongblock. j.8A: Yukari reclines in midair and kicks upward with her foot, opening a boundary. Damage: 850 | Proration: 850 | Hits: High | Hitbox: Slightly larger than the visible slash. | Frames: 56, 12,6,38 | Limit: 40 | Notes: Will launch the opponent on counter-hit. Drains one spirit orb on wrongblock. j.2A: Yukari turns sideways and opens her parasol, rolling and descending slowly towards the opponent. This move has the unusual property that it can not be bullet canceled but be special canceled or spell canceled. Damage: 700 | Proration: 900 | Hits: High | Hitbox: Only in the area directly ahead, and ahead and below the center of the parasol. | Frames: 15,88...8 | Limit: 40 | Notes: Induces reeling on counter-hit. Drains one spirit orb on wrongblock. Bullet Moves B Bullets: All B bullet attacks use the same projectile. Stats given on a per kunai basis. 5B: Yukari opens her fan and fires 15 kunai in a wide arc. The center of the arc will moderately track the opponent. Looks deceptively similar to 5A. 5B: Yukari opens her fan and fires 25 kunai in a wide arc. The center of the arc will moderately track the opponent. 2B: Yukari recedes into a boundary and fires 15 kunai upwards in an anti-air fashion. Yukari’s hitbox is reduced during this time. j.5B: Yukari opens her fan and fires 15 kunai in a wide arc. The center of the arc will moderately track the opponent. j.5B: Yukari opens her fan and fires 25 kunai in a wide arc. The center of the arc will moderately track the opponent. j.2B: Yukari recedes into a boundary and fires 15 kunai in a downwards arc. Yukari’s hitbox is reduced during this time. Damage: 100 per | Proration: 960 per | Hitbox: The bladed portion of the kunai. | Limit: 2 | Notes: Each kunai depletes .075 spirit orbs on block. Kunai will be destroyed by grazing. C Bullets: All C bullet attacks use the same projectile. Stats given on a per laser orb basis. 5C: Yukari swings her parasol and fires 5 laser orbs in a flying V formation in a straight horizontal line. 6C: Yukari swings her parasol and fires 6 laser orbs in a pattern that will weave in front of her before diverging upwards and downwards. 2C: Yukari sweeps her parasol across the ground and fires 5 laser orbs which travel a short distance forward before taking off vertically in a staggered pattern. j.5C: Yukari swings her parasol and fires 5 laser orbs in a flying V formation in a straight horizontal line. Yukari will recoil backwards performing this move. j.6C: Yukari swings her parasol and fires 6 laser orbs in a pattern that will weave in front of her before diverging upwards and downwards. Yukari will recoil backwards performing this move. j.2C: Yukari swings her parasol and fires 5 laser orbs in a flying V formation in a straight diagonal line downwards and forwards. Yukari will recoil back and up while performing this move. Damage: 300 | Proration: 920 | Hitbox: A square surrounding the orbs, the trail is harmless | Limit: 10 | Notes: Each orb will deplete .25 spirit orbs when blocked. Laser orbs will not be destroyed by grazing. Special Moves NOTE: All damages are listed as if the cards were level 0. It is impossible to use alternate skills at level 0, thus most will do at minimum 10% more damage than is listed, due to the earliest possible level being one. Defaults are always listed first in each category. 236 Skillcards 623 Skillcards 214 Skillcards 421 Skillcards Spellcards One Cost Cards Two Cost Cards Three Cost Cards Four Cost Cards Five Cost Cards Combos Note that only optimal combos will be listed. For example: It is possible to perform 5AAA 623C Boundary Sign "Charming Quadruple Barrier". In this case your combo would consume more orbs and deal less damage than simply 5AAA Boundary Sign "Charming Quadruple Barrier". All skillcards are assumed default/lowest level unless otherwise listed. From 5AAA: A: Orbs: 0 | Damage: 1510 | Hits: 4 | Limit: 40 | Notes: Dial A combo. You will use this combo frequently when uncertain of opponent distance. 623C: Orbs: 1 | Damage: 1822 | Hits: 7 | Limit: 20 | Notes: Requires approximate point-blank. This is your best midscreen combo against Reimu, Sakuya, Yuyuko, Suika, or Suwako if you can guarantee you are close enough. 236B/C (Bound to the Grave): Orbs: 1 | Damage: 2145 | Hits: 9 | Limit: 30 | Notes: Can hit for less on small/crouching opponents. Boundary Sign "Charming Quadruple Barrier": Orbs: 0 | Damage: 3881 | Hits: 25 | Limit: 61 | Notes: Gains 1000-2300 over possible 0 card combos. Boundary Sign "Quadruple Barrier": Orbs: 0 | Damage: 2881 | Hits: 13 | Limit: 49 | Notes: Gains 0-1300 over possible 0 card combos. From 5AAA 5B: Requires point-blank with only 1-5 pixels of maximum distance. These combos will not work on Reimu, Sakuya, Yuyuko, Suika or Suwako (standing, will work on Suwako crouching/lily.) All combos following 5B with 2C or 5C will not work properly in the corner. 5C 623C: Orbs: 3 | Damage: 2550-2650 | Hits: 26 | Limit: 90 | Notes: Slight damage variance due to timing. 2C 236B: Orbs: 3 | Damage: 2520 | Hits: 23 | Limit: 110 | Notes: Use when wanting to limit the opponent. You can also use Bound to the Grave here, though it is less effective. 2C hjc.8 j.6D j.A 5AAAA: Orbs: 2~3 | Damage: 2854 | Hits: 27 | Limit: 110 | Notes: Orb use varies on dash/flight time. In some cases you can fake to a cross-up by jumping over the opponent. 2C hjc.8 j.5B j.6D j.A 5AAAA: Orbs: 3~4 | Damage:~2900 | Hits: ~35 | Limit: ~124 | Notes: Results vary due to number of kunai that hit. This combo and the above combo are interchangeable based on ease/positioning, and are much more difficult under the Hisoutensoku interpreter. It is also far easier to attempt a cross-up using the j.5B. From 3A: 236B: Orbs: 1 | Damage: 1525 | Hits: 2 | Limit: 80 | Notes: May not work if 3A counter-hits. You may tack on almost any spellcard immediately after canceling into tombstone for a very weak damage bonus. 5B 236B: Orbs: 2 | Damage: 1550-1700 | Hits: 3-8 | Limit: 80-90 | Notes: Works at almost any range. 2C 236B: Orbs: 2 | Damage: 1738 | Hits: 4 | Limit: 100 | Notes: Must be approximately point-blank. 2C 421C 6: Orbs: 2 | Damage: 1875 | Hits: 5 | Limit: 110 | Notes: One of Yukari’s most humorous looking combinations. Can be devastating when blocked as Yukari will frequently crossover and hit the opponent’s head during the teleport. From far 5A: 3A 236B: Orbs: 1 | Damage: 1931 | Hits: 3 | Limit: 80 | Notes: When this combo is entered from f.5A you may not add 2C. Aerial: Yukari’s aerial melee is difficult to string together and is entirely circumstantial on if combos can be followed at all. All options will not be covered. j.A j.8A 236B: Orbs: 1 | Damage: 1835 | Hits: 3 | Limit: 80 | Notes: Does not work in the corner. Must be jumping up at opponent for it to be reliable. This is your most reliable air-to-air combo and one of the only ‘solid’ aerial combos. If you are well above your opponent you can flip j.8A into j.2A, but that only makes the combo even more unreliable. Corner: Yukari’s corner combos follow different rules than her midscreen combos. She loses the ability to string 2C into combos, 5C will fire behind the opponent at too close a distance, and 236B/C will drop offscreen. Instead she has a series of increasingly risky and unreliable combos with increasing rewards. 5AAAA 6A 623B: Orbs: 1 | Damage: 2240 | Hits: 7 | Limit: 100 | Notes: Yukari’s only fully trustworthy full limit corner combo. You will end up using this frequently if not exclusively due to the way Yukari’s other corner combos may fail. 5AAAA 6A 2B 623B: Orbs: 1 | Damage: ~2350 | Hits: ~12 | Limit: ~102 | Notes: Distance/Character specific. Unreliable. 5AAAA 6A 2B j.2A: Orbs: 1 | Damage: ~2450 | Hits: ~13 | Limit: ~130-140 | Notes: Distance/Character specific. Highly unreliable. j.2A can be replaced with hjc7 j.A j.6A but this is even more unreliable for higher damage. 5AAAA j.A j.6A 5B/C Orbs: 1 | Damage: 2487 | Hits: 16 | Limit: 100 | Notes: You can add a j.A before executing this corner combo for an extra hit and damage. Timing with the j.A after the first 5AAAA is a bit hard to time. Kunai that hit varies with the size of the opponent. Last 5B either only partially or completely misses Reimu, Alice, other Yukari, Reisen, Komachi and Iku. Use the 5C version on these characters. 5AAAA 5B 236B/C (Bound to the Grave): Orbs: 2 | Damage: ~2700 | Hits: ~23 | Limit: ~99 | Notes: Character/distance specific. 5AAAA 5B 623B: Orbs: 2 | Damage: ~2400 | Hits: 20 | Limit: 104 | Notes: Character/distance specific. Unreliable, if combo breaks during 5B you will be punished heavily. f.5A 6A 236B/C (Bound to the Grave): Orbs: 2 | Damage: 2227| Hits: 7 | Limit: 65 | Notes: 623C can be substituted for ~400 less damage. f.5A 6A 5B 623C: Orbs: 2 | Damage: 2242 | Hits: 20 | Limit: 85 | Notes: Character/Distance specific. Frequently breaks during 5B. Note that 5C can not follow 5B in this situation. From D6 (Dash): 66B 623C: Orbs: 1 | Damage: 1579 | Hits: 5 | Limit: 20 | Notes: This is a generally safe ground approach string. 66B is good at denying jumps. This combo can be difficult to do under the Hisoutensoku input interpreter. Tacking Boundary Sign "Charming Quadruple Barrier" to the end of this combo makes it quite strong. 66C (Counter-hit) 5C hjc8 j.5C: Orbs: 2 | Damage: 2161 | Hits: 7 | Limit: 100% | Notes: One of Yukari’s bread and butter combos. Depending on distance you may use 421B as a follow-up to 5C. If it misses the combo hit it will often hit teching opponents. Gimmick/Weather/Humor Combos This section is for weather-specific, theatrical, practice-mode-only or otherwise sub-optimal combos worth noting. Gazing Eye of Transformation: Midscreen: 5AAA 5B 2C 214B hjc9 D6 j.5A 5AAAA: Orbs: 3 | Damage: 2792 | Hits: 25 | Limit: 104 | Notes: This is a retake on Yukari's best midscreen. Like the other variation it does not work on Reimu, Sakuya, Yuyuko, Suika or Suwako (standing, will work on Suwako crouching/lily.) The stun from the Eye is long enough that many followups are possible. If the enemy is pushed into the corner it is possible to take the second dial A into 5B again to setup additional options. 3A 214B hjc9 214B D9 214B: Orbs: 3 | Damage: 1698 | Hits: 4 | Limit: 40 | Notes: Listed for the sake of humor. 3A (counter-hit) 214B hjc8 214B D8 214B 66 214B: Orbs: 5+ | Damage: 2323 | Hits: 5 | Limit: 40 | Notes: Extreme version of the humor combo. Must be done in the corner. This is very difficult to perform, even with extra spirit recovery. Monsoon: Any bounce, such as 3A then f.5a (walk forward) f.5a (walk forward) (repeat up to 20 times): Orbs: x | Damage: ~4000 | Hits: 20+ | Limit: x | Notes: For the sake of novelty, Yukari's monsoon loop/"infinite." Must be done in or near the corner. Can be very tricky to do due to accidentally inputting 6A. It gets increasingly difficult to loop and begins to do little damage for the difficulty after the 15th f.5a. The f.5a must hit as the opponent lands. Warning: Some may call this an 'exploit' or 'abuse' due to the infinite-like nature.